


The devil wears glitter?

by WizardKnight



Series: The devil wears glitter [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Merlin, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Slutty Outfits, Swearing, drunk people, fem!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardKnight/pseuds/WizardKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlyn looses a bet with Gwaine and has to wear a slutty outfit to his party, she also meets a strange blonde prat who passes out standing up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil wears glitter?

Merlyn met Arthur at a Halloween party of all places; she was dressed as a sexy devil ‘or whore devil as she called it’ and all because she had lost a dare to one of her now ex best friends Gwaine who she hated now with every inch of her being ‘stupid Gwaine and his drinking games’ 

It would have been a great party too if she wasn’t stuck in this pathetic excuse of an outfit that made her look like a whore who had a kink for demonic looks 

Her blood red leather dress was so short, tight and low cut it was a wonder she had any female part covered ‘it was a miracle she fit in the dress in the first place” the red fish net stockings covered her long slender legs and ended about three inches from the dress leaving a slither of her porcelain white thigh showing to who ever looked ‘and everyone had looked’ and the heels and well those were another story because they were heels even Morgana would find hard to walk in and she was the queen of heels, and the outfit wouldn't be complete without sparkly devil horns and so much glitter on her face and chest it looked like she'd stolen all the glitter on the planet

The heels were so high she grew from her petite 5,6 to a size that would get her on the American basketball team with ease, and walking in them was a night mare because she never got on with low 2 inch heels let alone these monsters which made her feet burn from the moment she placed them on her feet

She stumbled around the house laughing along with the other guests who she knew and they all commented on how the dare had not worked in her favour which she already knew ‘thank you very much’ 

 

She was having a good time despite the odd flashing of skin when her dress either fell down flashing her breasts or raised up showing off her underwear ‘which always got a few cat calls from the male and female guests’ she blushed each time and as quickly as possible without killing herself or injuring a friend she left the room and went in search for a safe zone, she was slowly running out of safe zones though!

 

Said safe zone was the kitchen which luckily for her held all the alcohol that Gwaine had brought ‘he brought the entire shop by the looks of things’ she settled for jack and coke with ice and leaned against the unit trying to rest her aching feet for a few seconds, the relief didn’t last long though as she held one foot up and then switched quickly over and over in a weird kind of flamingo dance

 

All was peaceful for a few minutes in the kitchen till a man all but fell into the room laughing away as he stumbled from the door way to the counter in the middle holding the bottles of alcohol, Gwaine quickly followed the strange man into the room yelling about something which Merlyn couldn’t understand from his slurred voice but the blonde man dressed as a strange kind of mummy wolf thing understood him as he kept on laughing away

Neither man noticed her for a while as they purred themselves drinks ‘or tried but failed to pure drinks’ until Merlyn spoke making them both jump as they looked up from the messy counter top to her

 

“Merrrrrrrlynn” Gwaine dragged out her name in a high pitched and very slurred voice “How arrrr… arrre?” she laughed at him as he tried to form a sentence, his face creased with confusion when the word he was thinking wouldn’t come out as he planned 

“I’m fine Gwaine, thank you” and the confused look left as quickly as it formed when he heard her reply and his usual happy face returned and he stumbled toward her and quickly wrapped her into a weird embrace mixed fondle that she was more than used too

“What are you doing” she muttered into his messy hair a few minutes later when he didn’t move but slid down from her shoulder to chest, she got a slurred reply back from where he was now face planting her breasts but she didn’t understand a word of it “Gwaine get her head way from those you dirty bastard” she laughed knowing he meant nothing by it

“Sorry” he slurred out as he moved away from her and tried to stand straight but failed and leaned on the same counter she was leaning on, he smiled his full teeth smile at her and she laughed at his pathetic face, his makeup was messy and his vampire face was now a mash up of white and black paint what had rubbed off in places leaving a sticky and horrid mess on his face, but he didn’t seem to care or notice

“Arpuuuur” he shouted than standing up straight ‘and regretted as he clutched his head moaning from the fast movement” but it got the attention from the other guy who mumbled something from where he looked to have fallen asleep “What Gwaine?” his voice was clearer then Gwaine’s as he moved his head from the counter top and looked at the Gwaine and then her giving her a wonky smile when they made eye contact

“This” Gwaine pointed “is my best bud Merlyn” his voice was still jumbled but she understood him better now and Arthur seemed to as well as he gave a lazy nod her way and raised a hand in a silent high before his head hit the unit again as if his head had lost its fight with gravity and Merlyn was sure she heard him start to snore moments later but left him to it as Gwaine slid down the counter and landed in a heap on the floor and was giggling about something but she had no idea what

 

She stuck her head and left the kitchen and quickly found her friends Morgana and Gwen in the living room, they waved her over as she entered the room and she happily joined them and moaned in pleasure as she sat on the sofa ‘her feet felt like she was walking on hot coals’ she greeted them both happily as she settled on the sofa

“That’s one hell of an outfit Merl’s” Gwen raised her eyebrow at her and Gaius if he was here would have been proud of it, Morgana looked sly as she spoke “Yeah not your usual kind of outfit” she smirked at Merlyn and Merlyn moaned for a different reason now as she started her story about the drinking dare she lost with Gwaine and how she hated him for it, but she got no sympathy as the other two women knew Gwaine just as well and told her she should have known better which now she knew she should have, but here she was in a slutty outfit with aching feet!

The three woman spoke for a while about everything till a flash made them look up and around the room, they saw Valiant there taking photo’s of them all “Come one stand up and smile girls” his voice always annoyed Merlyn but the other two stood so she followed and a few more flashed later and some crude comments which she chose to ignore he left them in peace again

“Creep” she muttered and got a joint agreement from Gwen and Morgana as they sat again and began the conversation again

“Where is the party man anyway” Gwen asked after a moment of silence

“Kitchen with some weird guy called Arthur” Merlyn spoke and Morgana’s cackle made her turn to look at the woman in question “that would be my brother” she looked passed the crowd and saw Arthur and Gwaine in the kitchen from where she was seated on the sofa, Merlin followed her gaze and saw the two men in the same position as she had left them “How is that your brother?” she questioned and Morgana raised her perfect eyebrow “Half brother I should say” she looked back at the kitchen “he’s moved here from America, he went to school over there and has now returned to take his place at fathers company” she rolled her eyes before her smirk returned “he’s not normally like that” she nodded in his direction making the other two laugh 

The conversation moved on and time pasted quickly and soon people were leaving the party and Merlyn yawned her agreement with leaving and soon collected her coat kissing Morgana and Gwen as they left too

 

She wrapped her long trench coat around her making sure all the buttons were done up covering her not only from the cold but from prying eyes as she walked down the street towards home, she should have called a taxi her feet were killing and she wasn’t enjoying the whole alone in the dark part either but it was only one more street till she was home and she had no cash on her anyway so it wouldn’t be any good calling a taxi

She walked in silence trying to ignore every sound around her knowing her mind was just playing tricks when a voice from behind her startled her

“Wait” the male voice said and she swung around loosing her balance in her heels but before she fell someone grabbed her and she was then leaning against some ones chest which was very warm and padded “sorry” he said as she stayed glued to his chest, his arms wrapped around her waste, a few more seconds passed before she looked up and noticed it was Arthur from before so she relaxed a bit more knowing it wasn’t some mad murdering physco

“You gave me a heart attack you PRAT” her voiced raised at the end and all the prat did was smirk “Prat” she mumbled again and she finally got her bearings again and stood on her own wobbly legs

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” Arthur’s voice was still slurred in places and she could see he was trying hard to focus “I’m Arthur” he held a hand out that swayed around till she finally took it, “Merlyn” she smiled and let go of his hand after shaking it “You’re a little drunk still aren’t you” she questioned with a raised brow and she got a shy smile in return from Arthur but he didn’t say anything else about it 

“Can I walk you home?” he looked down when he asked and she was sure he was blushing but it could be the cold autumn air ‘she went with the weather idea” 

“Sure” she was happy to have someone to walk with “can you make it that far though, you look quit unstable?” she couldn’t help but laugh as he wobbled about like a new born colt

“m’fine” was his reply but his face was in full concentration and his eyes slightly squinted as he put one foot in front of the other as they made their way along the pathment

 

They made there way slowly down the road and Merlyn didn’t mind, they didn’t really talk much on their way to her flat but it wasn’t the usual awkward silent, she felt comfortable in Arthur’s presence for some strange reason

They soon made it to her block of flats and they stood their awkwardly for a while before Merlyn spoke and said her goodbyes and Arthur shocked her when he lent in and kissed her cheek before turning around leaving her and she blushed this time as she watched him walk ‘more wobble’ away to a taxi she hadn’t noticed before but was glad was there because he was to drunk to walk back to Gwaine’s alone

 

The taxi soon drove away leaving Merlyn to get to her flat, she kicked of the shoes as soon as the door was open and quickly locked up before she dropped a trail of clothing on the way to her bed room where she quickly fell asleep on her cosy bed and if anyone asked she did not dream of a particular blonde man that night

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes let me know
> 
> Do you want more? let me know


End file.
